The Vampire Diaries  write up
by shannen-devries99
Summary: This is my write up version of TVD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the written form of TVD TV series - I own nothing.

.

Darkness arrived in Mystic falls. A single car travelled along the thin narrow lane and carried onwards in to the mist… The fog spread along the road thick and grey revealing a dark, black silhouette of a mysterious soul. Just stood there, waiting, and waiting for something that would change everything for those that were travelling through. Within the time space that would have being filled when you blink the individual rapidly flung over the roof smashing the wind screen of the car and spun around until he pounded to the floor. The four by four car gave a sudden jerk, rotating round until everything fell into silence, so silent you could have heard a pin drop. One of the concerned individuals, who remained in the car, leapt out and struggled over to the helpless being, lying motionless in the road. Unexpectedly, the ( what was to be though of ) lifeless man lying in the road snatched the guys neck and pulled himself up whilst swiftly revealing his sharp, pointy, daunting teeth and plunged his mouth into his neck without a bat of an eyelash. The other woman in the car cried out shouting his name. "DARREN"

His body was thrown with power on to the bonnet of the car. A scream of fear was let out by the terrified helpless woman! She observed the bloody bite mark engraved on his neck and ran. Ran as far as possible. Ran to where she could to get away from this monster! A frightful growl that was bloodcurdling towards her as the supernatural soul leaped on and dragged her rapidly into the air.

Elena Gilbert was the girl everyone wanted to be, popular, gorgeous, sweet and picking up all the boys with just the flick of her hair. Today was the first day back at school since the summer break, since the accident. She wrote in her diary reading every word back to her self, making sure she didn't forget any detail. She would smile to everyone at school, and it would be believable. She would no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents and she would start fresh and become someone new which would be the only way to make it through. Elena smiled comfortingly at herself in the mirror looking at the photos of her family, and left without hardly saying a word to Aunt Jenna.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic…Our ancestors were from Salem? Which isn't all that I but I know its crazy but she just goes on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already, but then I start thinking…" Bonnie chattered on whilst Elena lost her self gazing out of the car window during Bonnie's big catch up from the summer break.

"Elena!" Bonnie chuckled

"Back in the car?"

Elena struggled to spit the words and baffled "I did it again?"

"I'm sorry…Bonnie"

"You were telling me that…" Elena tried to excuse herself by trying to tell bonnie that she was listening before she was interrupted.

"That I'm psychic now" Bonnie carried on what Elena was supposedly going to say.

"Right okay? Predict something" Elena asked

Bonnie looked at Elena with a slight sense of sarcasm but then a sense of thought…

Unexpectedly, something black hit the wind screen with such power it made a thump on the glass!

Elena and Bonnie jumped out of there skin! Bonnie's car swivelled out of the way into a free space in the road and came to a sudden holt!

Elena was shaking with fear.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked in fear

"Oh my god, Im sorry" Bonnie said whilst inhaling the available air and apologising

"It's okay…I can't spend the rest of my life being terrified of cars" Elena announced nervously.

Bonnie gave her a reassuring smile to comfort her, Elena smiled back, and Bonnie drove onwards heading to school.

Through the school field, an unknown soul walked over coolly to the school doors. Everyone starring, watching his every move, like he was some kind of movie star. He was new, but had the material of a popular guy. His perfectly groomed hair was done in such a fashion that let out a message saying " I'm cool" or "don't mess with me"

He walked past everyone that observed him, slowly making his way with his cool shades on and his 'step back' personality.

Bonnie and Elena carried on talking through the corridors greeting those who said "hello, had a nice summer?" but then kept on walking. They stopped at the grey tiresome lockers awaiting the others. Elena glanced over to her right and saw here ex…Matt Donovan, the high school sweethearts but that was over. Matt looked at Elena with a hint of disgust but the rest was just ruin. Elena smiled friendly, but he didn't accept.

Caroline came over to greet Elena with a hug that said "Long time no see"

"Oh My God Elena, How are you?" Caroline asked still squeezing the love out of her.

"I'm good" Elena replied

"It's good to see you" Caroline said whilst looking at Elena in relief. She then headed off in the other direction.

Bonnie and Elena Walked down corridor whilst gossiping that swiftly turned into amazement.

"Who's this?" Bonnie asked whilst looking at Mr. Cool in his leather jacket talking to the reception lady.

"Well all I see is his back" Elena commented sarcastically

"It's a hot back" Bonnie mumbled

Elena giggled

The reception lady carried on talking to the mystery boy whilst shaking her head in disapproval.

The strange character took his shades off and looked at the woman; she starred with great concentration until mysterious boy put his sunglasses back on. She looked back at the paper work on her desk and smiled.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays a guitar" Bonnie continued to stare at the anonymous newbie.

"You're really taking this whole psychic thing seriously huh?" Elena asked whilst laughing at Bonnie's amazement

Elena fled off; whilst Bonnie remained observing this guys every move. He turned around and Bonnie's face changed from a concentrative look to a WOW OMG look. He walked away out of the office and down the corridor with Bonnie who couldn't take her eyes off of him. She followed him down the corridor whilst she saw turning of heads and smiles of hope.

Elena walked through the corridor not watching where she was going and bumped into the head turning new guy.

He mumbled "Erm… Pardon me…Um?"

Elena starred at him but then realised he was talking to her she smiled at him and hinted a giggle. She stepped out of his way to walk past until he also moved in the same direction to walk the other way. They both laughed. He stepped out of the way to let Elena walk through.

"Thank you" She thanked him.

She looked back at him before turning on to a different corridor with a look that made her look slightly perplexed.

Elena went to her next class. She sat in her usual seat and talked to the usual people but things were rather unusual between her and Matt, they gave each other a look, it was awkward.

Elena turned her head trying to avoid a glance to look at 'him'. She gazed into his eyes. He noticed. Elena jolted back her head facing the board whilst laughing to herself.

Bonnie text Elena under the table. Elena looked at her phone to read a message that said…

"HAWT-E STARING U"

Elena smiled and shook her head.

The first long day at school was over and Elena walked from school to the cemetery; alone. She heard the squawk of a crow and looked back, she though nothing of it and carried on plodding onwards. She sat at her parent's grave and laid her back against it. Elena pulled out her diary and continued her daily entry following on from this morning. She had made it through the day; no one noticed the loss and sorrow inside of her. A black crow landed on her parent's grave and Elena looked at the bird as she watched it make a racket. She looked back down at her diary and continued to write on…

Fog gathered around the cemetery and hid the names written on the tall sturdy graves. The smoke travelled and covered her feet approaching the yards of grass around her. She dropped her diary in fright and shoved it in her bag, still picking up the sound of the noisy crow. She stood up and shooed the bird away until it flew off into the distance. She turned around to pick up her bag and there the crow was again… stood on a different stone, watching her. Elena slowly made her way to the ground and picked up her bag and walked away slicing through the fog. She looked back and saw a man hiding behind a grave; he moved back hiding back behind the grave until Elena picked up the pace what gradually turned into a run. She tripped on a tree branch and fell onto a tree, she stood up rapidly and looked to where she sat writing, and then turned away to make her way back. He was there, stood right in front of her. It was the head turner.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly

Elena panted "Were you following me?"

"No… I erm, I just saw you fall" He replied to her question.

"Uh huh and you just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery?" Elena wondered

"I'm visiting I've erm, family here" He announced

"Oh wow, tackless, I'm sorry uh, It's the fog it's making me foggy, and back there, they're this bird and it was all very Hitchcock and yeah…ha" Elena explained and chuckled afterward.

"I'm Elena" She introduced herself

"I'm Stefan" The mystery boys name was uncovered

There was some awkward silence, but not an uncomfortable awkward silence more of a special awkward silence?

They both stared at the ground until Elena said "Nice ring"

"Oh, it's a family ring, yeah; I'm stuck with it, weird huh?" Stefan laughed

"Oh no it's just there's, rings and then there's that" Elena said

She remained to smile until she realized that Stefan was no longer. She turned her smile into a look of concern.

"Have you hurt yourself" Stefan asked whilst looking at her knee.

Elena looked down and wondered "Oh, don't know?"

She went over to a rock and pulled up her jeans to reveal a bloody cut dripping down her ankle. Stefan looked down observing the blood trickle down.

"Oh, will you look at that" Elena said

Stefan was still staring.

"That is not pretty" Elena said whilst Stefan turned away

His eyes turned red and veins rose to the surface of his skin.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked

"You should go" Stefan suggested

"Take care of that"

"No I tell you its nothing" Elena bravely stood up and turned around to look at him. He'd gone… Within a millisecond he was no where, out of sight, he's disappeared.

Elena looked around left and right but he had gone…

The Salvatore boarding house was just how Stefan left it… The same old tree's the, the same old rooms, the same old memories. Stefan was sat at his desk, deep in thought, writing about his day, memorizing each moment. New surroundings, new people, and Elena.


	2. After that day

He'd lost control today; everything he'd kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. Stefan continued his entry writing his entry. He was simply not able to resist her. Stefan looked over to his right and saw Elena's olive green dairy laid on a pile of books waiting to be written in.

Elena was on her way to the grill. She walked over to the door whilst saying good bye to Aunt Jenna. She opened the door to await Stefan stood at her door. He gave her a fright.

"Oh" Elena didn't know what to say

"Sorry I was just about to knock I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier, I know it was…Strange" Stefan said whilst giving a pleasing grin towards Elena.

"No worries, I get it, blood makes you squeamish aha" Elena chuckled

"Yeah" Stefan agreed while nodding

"Um something like that"

"How's your leg?" Stefan asked in concern

Elena looked down towards her ankle looking at the covered injury and said " Oh it's fine just a scratch really, yeah"

"How did you know where I lived?" Elena wondered

"It's a small town your house is the first I saw" Stefan quoted

Elena smiled as if she didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh here" Stefan reached into his back pocket

"I thought you might want this back" Stefan said whilst pulling out Elena's diary

"Oh? I must have dropped it, thank you" Elena said to Stefan with a worried look

"Oh, don't worry I didn't read any of it" Stefan announced

"No?" Elena replied giving a smile

"Why not? Most people would have" Elena wondered again

"Why I err, wouldn't want anyone to read mine" Stefan admitted to Elena

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked

"Yeah if I don't write it down I forget it, and memories, they're too important" Stefan said as if he had lost something.

For a moment Stefan and Elena shared a second together, just gazing into each others eyes.

Elena interrupted the moment and said "I'm just gonna go to erm… you don't have to stay out there"

Elena walked into her house to put her diary inside, expecting Stefan to come along to… Instead he looked around the door hinges and stepped a foot closer to walking in but stopped and said to Elena "I'm fine"

Elena peeked round the door with a look that said why aren't you coming in?

"Are you going somewhere?" Stefan asked avoiding the fact that he hadn't come inside.

"Yeah I'm err, meeting a friend" She smiled

"Do you wanna come?" Elena asked waiting for the answer, hoping it would be yes…

Stefan looked at her and smiled peacefully, and agreed.


End file.
